


Mutant Pet

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bondage, Canabilism, Gore, M/M, Masturbation, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Removal Of Limbs, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee forces Karkat to endure terrible pain physically, sexually, and mentally as he acts out on his twisted urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have a Little Fun

”Gamzee please!”

"Gamzee please~"

"Don’t do this!"

"Don’t do this~"

"GAMZEE!"

"Honk."

Karkat sure is fun to tease. He’s got this fucking horrified look on his face as you click the last cuff on his ankle, keeping him restrained to the table. His arms are bound above his head in separate cuffs. You just wanted to have a little fun with your best friend. He doesn’t gotta get so motherfucking worked up about it. 

You had tossed his sweater somewhere in the room after you tore it off him, giving you a nice view of his soft upper body with a hint of muscle. Now you’re planting soft kisses down his arms, on his chest, down his belly, and you watch his face the entire time. He looks absolutely terrified. It’s kind of funny.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Cuz I can, motherfucker. You’re mine remember?"

You nip at his hipbone and he yelps. Some of his candy-red blood dribbles up to the surface and you lick it from his skin with a low moan. He’s fucking delicious. You do the same to the other hipbone and he whimpers. Is he crying now? Ohmygod he’s actualy crying! That’s hilarious! 

"Aww don’t cry, brother. We’re gonna have some fun."

"I don’t want any of your fun!"

"Too bad."

You climb on top of him and lick away a stream of tears. He jerks his head back and forth and you grab his chin with a growl.

"Hold the fuck still."

He obeys you, not like he has much choice, and you smile at him serenely as you move to lick a trail up his cheek to the other eye. You imagine you can taste his fear, and it’s oh so sweet. You kiss all over his face and he starts to relax, although he’s still shaking. Fucking cutie. 

You roll your hips down onto his and he gasps a sob as you start kissing his arms again. You uncuff the arm but take his wrist in your grasp. You linger on the inside of his elbow, licking at his soft skin as you keep grinding into him. His sobbing is starting to sound a little more like moaning and it makes your spine tingle. You can feel his bulge starting to squirm out in his pants and you breathe a moan into his skin.

"You’re so cute Karkat. I could just eat you up."

The room is filled with his gurgled screams as you bite down hard on the sensitive meat on his arm. His blood spews on your face and it makes you grind down on him harder. Your bulge is fully unsheathed and writhing for attention but you won’t stop yet. Not yet. You keep biting and tearing away flesh from his arm and Karkat just keeps SCREAMING! It’s making you oh so horny and you shiver as you watch his forearm and hand fall to the ground.

"Motherfucking delicious."

You move to the other arm and repeat your actions, Karkat sobbing out “No no no please! Please, Gamzee!” and you merely roll your hips faster. His bulge is still out and pressing against yours through your clothing. You laugh through your panting as his other arm drops to the floor with a thud. So much blood. So much red. That beautiful, beautiful red. 

You bring your face down to his and grin at him. He’s so pathetic. He’s crying and sniveling under you and it makes your nook ache in neglect. You mash your lips to his and he whimpers as you shove your tongue in his mouth, letting him taste how sweet he is. He bites down hard on your tongue, drawing blood, and you pull back and sit up on top of him before he can bite it off. You growl low and dangerous at him and he shakes like a fucking leaf.

"Now that’s a bad Karkat, isn’t it? You better behave or I won’t be so kind as to let you live through this."

"I’d rather fucking die!"

"Maybe later."

He sits up to growl and gnash his teeth at you and you think it’s the cutest fucking thing, like he can do anything to stop this. You grab him by the throat and slam his head back down on the table. His eyes roll in their sockets as he’s disoriented and you think you may have hit his head too hard, you want him alert for this. Oh well. 

As he tries to gather his wits, you reach under the table for some rope you put there just in case and tie his neck to the table with a few loops around the underside of the surface. You take the time to tie his thighs to the table as well, just in case he gets any ideas.

"There. Now you have to stay and sit pretty for the rest of the show."

"Please please please please…"

"Shoosh, brother. Shoosh."

You pap his cheek and he starts crying again as you hop off of him and lower yourself to kneel on the floor near his feet. He has such tiny little feet. You kiss the tops of his toes and trail open-mouthed kisses up his legs until you reach his knees, making you stand again but bent at the waist. You lick and nip at the sides and he starts thrashing. He would probably be screaming if he wasn’t choking himself on the rope.

You reach a hand up to palm at his crotch as you start to chomp into his flesh. His whole body shakes and his hips twitch as you grope his groin roughly. He’s still turned on. You’re so aroused that your hips rut against the table as you chew his leg off. 

You tear through ligaments and sinew and chomp on the bones of his joints, you almost have it off. You move to the other leg and chow down as you grip his chewed-through leg and pull up swiftly, yanking it free from the rest of his body. He’s just screaming and crying and you laugh into his bloody flesh. You can feel the wetness of his nook and you redirect your rubbing to that area, pressing hard with the heel of your hand.

You stand up and pull the other leg off his thigh with a grunt and he’s so lovely, so beautiful in his fear and bleeding from his stumped limbs. You palm your own crotch as you continue to rub at his, kneading and pressing at his nook. You can hardly express how giddy it makes you to know he’s still aroused.

"You like this, best friend?"

"N-no."

"Ohhh yes you do. Your nook is sopping wet. It’s soaking my hand through your motherfucking clothes, bro."

" ‘S not my fault!"

"You’re right. It’s mine. I made you this way, and I made you love it."

He cries softly and you purr at him. You should really hurry this up. You don’t want him to bleed to death. You yank his pants and underwear down his bloody stumps and dive right in, shoving your tongue deep into his nook and he yelps softly. The blood-loss must be getting to him. His voice has lost some of it’s potency.

You slurp and lick vigorously, even nip at his nook-lips a few times and he’s just moaning and crying all nice and sweet for you. Your palebro is the most adorable motherfucker. You slip a hand in your pants and shove 3 fingers into your nook. You growl into his dripping flesh and it makes him shiver. He’s loving this, even if he doesn’t want to. His bulge slides all over your cheeks and nose and it’s just so endearing how badly he wants to get off, even after what you put him through.

You’re licking at his insides as deep as you can go and moaning like a bitch in heat as you fuck yourself on your fingers. His nook clamps down on your tongue and he cums with a breathless sob, gushing into your mouth and down your chin. You unlatch your mouth from his nook and stand up to pull your pants down and tug at your bulge while you piston your fingers into you harder, deeper, faster. 

The defeated look on his face sends you hurtling over the edge and crashing into your orgasm. You throw your head back and howl as you cum all over him, fingers buried deep in your nook and wiggling as you pull the material from your bulge. He whines as you coat his groin and stomach in your color and you huff a voiceless laugh.

You smile as you lean over him to kiss all over his face and shooshing him, untying his neck and thighs from the table. He looks positively broken and that’s just the way you wanted it. You want him to need you in a way that he can never do anything for himself, never leave you. You pick him up and cradle him to your chest, carrying him to the ablution trap to patch him up and clean him.

"Pale for you, bro."

He starts sobbing all over again and it’s music to your ears.


	2. Patchwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gamzee had broken him and violated him in the most awful ways, Karkat finds himself playing the part of the highblood's pet.

”Come, Karkat.”

Gamzee jerks the leash connected to the stupid indigo collar he makes you wear, causing you to stumble in your hobbling after him on your stubby limbs. He’s made sure your stunted arms and legs have healed nicely, patching you up and nursing you back to health. In time, you’ve managed to learn to get around on your stumps. He never leaves you alone. Not even for a moment. He’s been there to feed you, wash you, even as you try to sleep, whispering to you how much you need him, how much he loves you. It never fails to keep you wide awake and terrified.

Your moirail, if you can even call him that anymore, tugs you along behind him into a new room. He’s made sure that nobody on the meteor can find you two, moving the hornpile to a new room every few days when you manage to get some sleep. He unhooks the leash from your collar and picks you up, carrying you over to the hornpile. You hate that fucking piece of shit pile, but you don’t have a choice in the matter as he lays you down on it. He pets at your face and you do your best not to sneer at him as he coos.

"My Karkat. My precious Karkat. My good motherfucker."

You’re not allowed to respond unless he asks you to. Pets aren’t supposed to talk back to their masters. You hate yourself for complying to his rules so easily but you wouldn’t dare disobey him, not if you want to keep living. His thumb brushes across your bottom lip and you shiver. You know what he wants, know what is coming. You chirp at him and crane your neck up. He grins like the crazy fucker he is before leaning down to meet you, pecking your lips with feather-light kisses.

You want to cry, he’s acting so pale and you just want to be his moirail again instead of his little fuck toy. You miss the feelings jams and the cuddling and the shoosh-paps before he tainted every interaction between you with his fucked up urges. His starts nipping at your lips and you know that means to open your mouth. You comply and he slithers his ridiculously long tongue in your mouth with a low hum. You let him explore your mouth, let him run his tongue over your teeth and slide over your tongue. You can’t help the chirping that escapes you as he plays with your tongue. He know’s just how sensitive your tongue is and he doesn’t hesitate to use that to his advantage.

Soon, his hands start to roam all over your naked body. He doesn’t allow you to wear clothes anymore. Pets don’t wear clothes. You do your best not to shiver when his spindly fingers slide down your belly and brush over your hipbones. You must have failed miserably because he breaks the kiss to breathe a laugh in your face and gives you a knowing smile.

"Does my Karkat want me to all up and make him feel good?"

"…"

"You can speak."

"Yes…"

You know better than to tell him no. Regardless of your answer, he’ll end up taking what he wants. Your answer only determines how much you will be enjoying it. He slips his hand between your thighs and starts rubbing at your nook, gently stroking the folds into wetness. Your body starts to heat up and shake and you hate how fucked up this is. You want this. You want him to make you feel good because it’s better than the alternative. 

He moves his hand from your nook to press at your sheathe, making you mewl and arch into his touch. He chuckles as your bulge slips out and wraps around his wrist. He takes hold of your squirming length and begins to stroke it languidly. You moan nice and loud for him, just like he likes it, and you notice a small tremor travel through his body. 

He bites his lip and growls and you brace yourself. That expression usually means he’s going to spring something on you. He pulls down on your bulge and pushes it into your nook, making your breath catch and your hips twitch. It’s so wrong! You’re bulge is not supposed to go inside your own nook! Your bulge and nook don’t seem to mind though. You moan and buck as your bulge wriggles inside you and Gamzee echoes your noises, pumping at the base of your bulge and watching you intensely.

Gamzee stops pumping your bulge to slip two fingers inside your nook, making you wail and squirm. He’s growling and moaning as he watches you and you want to be disgusted, be angry, but you can’t. You’re too far gone in your haze of painful pleasure to worry about shit like that. Your bulge twists up inside you faster and faster and Gamzee’s fingers stoking your inner walls and pinching at your bulge inside you sends you crashing into your orgasm. You fill your own nook with your material and it’s so wrong, so taboo. You love it.

"You came in your own nook, bro. Fucking disgusting."

You whimper as he keeps fingering you and pushing your bulge deeper into your sloppy nook, not allowing it to slide back into its sheathe. It hurts and it feels ever so good and you want to cry. In fact, you do cry when Gamzee starts laughing in your face. He’s slamming his fingers and your bulge deep and hard into your nook and you sob through your moaning.

He sits up suddenly and licks his fangs. That’s never a good sign. He keeps his fingers inside you as he moves to straddle your face, his nook dripping on your mouth and chin. You know what he wants and you don’t waste any time to stick your tongue out as far as you can. He sits down on your face and you slip your tongue inside his nook, lapping at his insides like he’s made of candy. He moans and groans and you shiver at his noises. They’re so pleased and so erotic that it makes your bulge curl inside you.

"That’s a good Karkat. Good boy. Motherfuuuuck yes.”

Gamzee shoves a third finger inside you and you scream into his nook as you cum again. It’s a burning pleasure that scorches your nook as it clenches around your oversensitive bulge rhythmically. Gamzee screeches and tosses his head back as he cums on your face, hips rutting against your mouth so hard that it hurts your jaw.

You’re whole face is covered in indigo from his bulge and nook and your own nook is full of your own material. You feel disgusting, you feel dirty and used. Gamzee moves off your face and removes his fingers from your nook with a low moan slipping past his lips. He looms over you and kisses all over your body. This has become a tradition between you two. After he’s used and abused you, he showers you with sickly sweet affection that only makes you cry and sob.

"Shoosh, Karkat. Shoosh."

You try to get your crying under control, pathetic little hiccups bursting from your chest as Gamzee kisses the ends of each stunted limb and travels down each of them to place one last soft kiss to your lips. He smiles down at you and it makes your blood-pusher ache for the old days, before he started this fucked behavior and was just Gamzee the shit-panned clown.


End file.
